tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Summer
Larger/better frame (also trim right edge) (also trim left and right edges) (also trim top, left, and right edges) (also trim top, left, and right edges) *most things here (except dock, pizza, and village, also fix margins for some) *most things here (except dock, shack, village, and forts, also fix margins for some maybe? compare with ig images) *most things here (except coffee, dock, forest, hill, forts, also fix margins for some) *most things here (whatever I didnt upload but is in swf form, also some need serous margin fixes, why did you not fix those, kallie? cmon, man) *all maze rooms (except lost room) just delete "undefined" text, if possible (re-render with transparent bg, also trim left and right edges) (also trim... the whole thing) (make it match this) *most things here (except lighthouse, puffle feed, puffle show, forts, and pool) *most things here (except boiler, nightclub, village, and town) (also trim left edge) (but do I really want to have to go through the trouble of fixing this rooms dumb depth errors yet again just for a larger image..? maybe) (also trim right edge) (remove darkness, like with area 501 mazes) (also trim bottom edge) (also trim top edge) (re-render with transparent bg, also trim left and right edges) (also trim bottom edge) (also trim top and right edges) *most things here (except beach (w/cloud), courtyard, fire dojo (w/rain), hill, and stadium) (depth errors are kinda fun, so doing them again is a bonus) *most things here (except quarters, nest, lounge, dojo, court, shop, rink, ship, shack, pizza, hold, hill, and forts... seems like a lot but its not) *most things here (except cove, dock, and brown puffle cave 2, ps: make brown puffle cave match it) *most things here (except forest, club, puffle feed, puffle show, and forts; also render mine with transparent bg) Depth error (see notes) (fix chest) yellow balloons, again Margin trim (top edge) (bottom, left, and right edges) (left edge) (all of them) (images should all be 3784x2400..? maybe some have different sizes- right edge) (bottom edge) (bottom edge) (right edge) (bottom and right edges) (bottom edge) (bottom edge) (right edge) (right edge) (right edge) (right edge) (right edge) (bottom edge) (bottom edge) (top edge) (top and right edge) (right edge... barely) (top and bottom edges) (bottom and right edges) (bottom and right edges) (right edge) (right edge) (top edge) (bottom and left edge) (left edge) (top edge) (bottom edge) (left edge) (bottom and right edge) (right edge) (right edge) (top edge) (bottom and right edges) (right edge) (top, left, and right edges) (bottom edge) (bottom edge) (bottom edge) (top and right edges) (bottom and left edges) (bottom edge) (bottom edge) (right edge, but also crop this so the two match) (bottom edge) (make it match this) (left and right edges, should be 3791 width) (right edge, should be 3791 width) (bottom edge) Duplicate Get image *april fools 08 mine shack with crayon pin *09 & 11 versions of puffle party pool with lights off *better fireworks images for various rooms *edit medieval 2010 pool to get better image of this